<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you my mother? by Greenmonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797433">Are you my mother?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster'>Greenmonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Odd, Stormcage Containment Facility</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Amy took the position of guarding River it has been a battle. River just wants to know is Amy her guard or her mother? And which version matters most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you my mother?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Inmate, eat your vegetables and finish your lunch. Smaller bites please." Amy said. River wasn't a big fan of the mushy beans on her plate, but her mother and guard had told her to. Who would be more upset? Her mother ? The guard? Why couldn't Amy make up her mind? Was she in mother mode or guard mode? River finished her lunch. </p><p>    "I think I'll rest for a while." She said. All this back and forth was confusing and giving her a headache. "Are you sick?" Amy took her temperature just to make sure all was well. "You're fine! A small walk outside would be better, besides it's a nice day." " But I don't want to go outside. " River never had this problem before. Usually guards guarded. They never nitpicked, told her to eat, how to floss properly, or made her wear warm clothing. But now Amy was in charge and things were different.</p><p>  Maybe a walk would clear her head. "I think I'll go outside." River said. " Don't forget your sweater " Amy told her. "But it's June!" "Get your sweater! Now inmate!" Walking outside only made River more confused, if that was possible. "Inmate, don't stray too far!" Amy called.  Like River could go anywhere! There was a razor wire fence surrounded by a brick wall surrounded by a deep trench. A roof was added and everything was several stories up. Almost no sunshine entered the 'yard'. River wanted her mother, she had plenty of guards. 

   When Amy took her back inside she said "Please wash your hands. And do you need the potty?" River didn't like this and really couldn't take much more. " I am fine! If I need to relieve myself I will do it. I'm not a child, you don't need to ask me. " Amy didn't seem to hear and just went about her day. "Please slow down and chew your food, dear." Supper made River feel like a toddler. Amy cut her food, Amy made her wash her hands , Amy made her say please and thank you. But it was meatballs and River liked meatballs so that helped. When bedtime came Amy watched her daughter brush her teeth and tucked her in. "Would you like a story?" She asked. " Amy, are you my mother or my guard? " River asked instead. "I'm... I am your mother and your guard. You know that!" " But which one are you? You tell me what to do, how to act, when to do something. You cut my food, make me eat my vegetables and say please and thank you. I'm not a little girl. And being a guard means guarding, not mothering.
So which one are you? "

  Amy thought. River was her child, her only child. River was her responsibility. River was her prisoner, but also her daughter. Which was it? "River, I seem to have forgotten which role to play and when to play it. I'm sorry. How about I treat you as a prisoner and you can tell me if I become more of a mother than I should. Guarding you is a job, I don't have to do it. Being your mother is different, I will always be your mother. Tell me if you need me in mother mode. You know I'm always here for you." 

  So River took her at her word. " Mum, could you help me with this problem? " River asked. "The Doctor and I need new plates. He broke every single one and is eating off a book. Could you help me?" Amy was delighted. And when River said "Guard! Guard! The cuffs are too tight." Amy made sure to fix them. Finding a balance was hard, but they managed. Amy loved her daughter and River loved her mother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>